


Four Magical Misfits Thanksgiving

by BohemianBeth



Series: Four Magical Misfits [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, One Shot, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth
Summary: Thanksgiving fluff!
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Four Magical Misfits [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421443
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Four Magical Misfits Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised I'd update the blind Maylor AU next, but I figured I'd write something Thanksgiving themed. IDK if they even celebrate Thanksgiving in the UK but whatever it gives me an excuse for fluffiness and we finally get to see Deaky do some actual shapeshifting because I feel like we don't see that too much in this story. Also Little Dipper the fictitious hedgehog is in this and he actually does something of importance for once! Yay! Honestly, this thing is giving me Incredible Shrinking Deaky vibes, so if you liked that story, then you'll probably enjoy this one too. Prepare yourself for FLUFF! This takes place at some point in the story when the boys are still living in Brian's flat because they haven't made it that big yet. So sometime before their adventures at Ridge Farm. Sheer Heart Attack era.

_John's POV_

The weather was getting colder as fall drew to a close. I wasn't fond of cold weather and snow. Only now we weren't even getting snow, nothing but wet freezing rain. An overall miserable day to be cooped up inside the flat. The studio was closed over Thanksgiving break and recording would likely be slow to progress throughout the holiday season, so with this sudden lull in our career upswing brought with it boredom.

I found myself lying on the couch lazily playing my guitar while Roger wrote a letter to Clare. Freddie was in the other room giggling nonstop, so I figured he and Delilah were up to no good. Meanwhile, Brian had stepped out to the store to buy all the ingredients we'd need for a Thanksgiving dinner tonight. Despite the dreary weather, Brian was eager to celebrate with us as he spent most Thanksgivings all by himself while his family went out hunting wild turkeys (yet another hunter tradition our soft Brimi refused to partake in). The three of us weren't as excited as Brian because Thanksgiving wasn't celebrated under the sea in Roger's case, and Freddie and I never really had families to share the holiday with. Also tofurkey sounded disgusting no matter how happy it made Brian.

"Dear Clare. Rain is dumb. Don't come to the surface when it rains. I can't leave the flat till it stops raining. I have nothing to do. So that's all I have to say for now. Goodbye. Love Roger." The siren read aloud as he wrote his letter to his sister. He yawned making his boredom quite clear. "Deaks, look out the window. Tell me is Brimi's car back? How long has he been gone? Should we go out looking for him?"

"It's been approximately 4 minutes and 39 seconds since Brian left. And if you go out there and get wet from the rain, you'll sprout a tail and people could see you. We don't want that. Just be patient."

"But I'm so booorrred." Roger complained.

"Bored you say?" Freddie waltzed in from the other room now dressed in full makeup and a stylish winter coat that looked expensive. "Darling, how can you possibly be bored when I'm playing dress up! Oh this game used to entertain me for hours and hours!" He crooned a note and a new outfit appeared in lieu of the winter coat. This one was a bright yellow sweater and tight white pants that showed off his...assets. Freddie smirked when he caught me looking him over approvingly and gave his booty a little shake. "Fat bottomed girls they make the rocking world go round!" Freddie sang.

"That's Brian's song." Roger reflected. "Hey, how long has it been since Brian left? Do you think he'll be coming back soon?"

"He's buying groceries, lovie, not going off to war." Freddie proclaimed. "I have an idea. Why don't we play a game to take your mind off of things? Delilah and I used to play this one a lot. It's a fashion version of charades. We all put random words or phrases into a box and I pick them out one by one and have to come up with an outfit inspired by them."

"Why can't we play normal charades? That sounds like more fun." Roger frowned.

"No!" I shouted recalling the last time I played charades with Freddie and Delilah. "I am not losing to a cat again."

"Oooh! You know what would be fun if we did Freddie's fashion thingy but with your powers, Deaky." Roger suggested.

"I don't understand."

"He means we put in names of random people and you have to transform into one of them. Is that what you're getting at, Rog?" Freddie clarified.

The drummer nodded enthusiastically. "Wouldn't that be fun? It'll be so much fun! Let's do it!" He already started writing down names of people.

I never enjoyed being the center of attention. I wasn't sure if I felt comfortable entertaining people this way. Then again it wasn't too long ago that I had thought my powers, whatever they were, were gone forever. Thanks to Freddie my identity of a shapeshifter had been restored. I could always use the practice in case we got into a tough situation and I needed to use my magic to help us get out of it. Like when I had to transform into Bob in order to save Roger from the lab or when I had to become Freddie to distract Paul. Holding those forms hadn't been too draining, but I feared if I didn't practice my skills enough I'd have a harder time to change on command and stay in that form if needed.

"We'll only do it if you'd like to, darling." Freddie assured me.

"No I don't mind." I said. "It's a good way to pass the time on this dull rainy day."

So Freddie and Roger began to write down names and put them into the box. Delilah jumped up onto the couch. She meowed something and Freddie laughed. "Oh yes. That's a good one, dear. I'll write that down." Okay now I was scared.

"I think that's enough." Roger said. "Now let's start!"

With a deep breath I picked out the first name. Paul McCartney. I could do that. I shifted forms easily becoming the Beatle. Freddie and Roger gasped and applauded like this trick was something very groundbreaking. It made me feel special the way they marveled over my ability. For once I excelled at something that couldn't be matched by the tremendous talent of my family. I turned back into myself and bowed. Then I picked out the next name. Brian May.

"Freddie, why would you put this name in here if the point of this game was to take Roger's mind offof Brian?" I cried.

"Oh, I didn't write that, dear. Roger did. Don't you recognize my handwriting. You should. It's written on your foot. You shouldn't wear socks so frequently. I want to see the soulmark more often."

"Freddie we've been through this. My feet get cold. And my fuzzy socks are so cuddly." I looked down at the gift Freddie had given me a while ago, a pair of fluffy socks with patterns of cats.

"I can be more cuddly." Freddie challenged. He pulled me onto his lap and smothered my face in kisses.

Roger cleared his throat. "The game is not called being adorable. And if you think putting Brian's name into the mix will make me miss him, imagine what seeing you two making out is doing to me."

"Let me pick out another name." I decided trying to hide my blush while Freddie shamelessly kept his arms around me.

I unraveled the next piece of paper dropped into the box. I thought I had misread it or wasn't understanding it properly but after staring at it for a while I knew what it meant. "Delilah?" I questioned. "Really Freddie? And I _know_ this one is in your handwriting. It's cursive. You write in cursive."

"Yes, but it's not my idea. I only wrote it 'cause Delilah couldn't." The cat purred in response. She stared at me expectantly.

"I-I can only do people." I said. "I've never tried anything else before." Suddenly I didn't feel so special anymore. It just figured that the one unique and somewhat impressive thing I could achieve held limitations. In fact the game wasn't so fun either.

"That's alright, darling. We don't have to play anymore if you don't want to." Freddie said. "Delilah didn't mean to upset you and neither did I."

"Oh no. I'm sorry. I thought you would like this game." Roger said. "You know we never get to see how awesome you are with your stuff 'cause Freddie's always hogging the spotlight with his magic."

"Excuse me, darling! I do no such thing!" Freddie exclaimed. "I believe _you're_ the one who makes everything about you."

"Fuck off, Fred! Look, John, the point is I thought you would enjoy showing off for once because you deserve to be applauded. Plus it's super cool for us to watch. You blow us away, Deaks. Always."

"I know he's absolutely perfectly perfect, but seriously, Rog, get your own husband." Freddie tightened his embrace around me possessively.

"My husband refuses to propose to me so he's not my husband yet." Roger pouted. "I miss him. Do you think he'll be back soon?"

"Let's just return to the game." I sighed reaching for another name. Delilah hissed at me using her paw to swipe back the paper with her name on it.

"Delilah! Deaky said he's not comfortable becoming an animal. Let him move on please." Freddie reprimanded.

She mewled something incomprehensible making Freddie gasp. "Darling, what has gotten into you? Why would you say something like that?"

Watching Freddie and Delilah fight was always amusing. I noticed Roger trying to suppress his snickers. It was rather silly seeing Freddie and the cat hold a coherent conversation. A conversation that seemed to involve me apparently.

"What do you mean I love him more than you? Don't be daft, dear. I love you both but in different ways. You know that!"

"That means he loves you more." Roger whispered, elbowing me with a laugh.

Delilah was not pleased with Freddie's response nor Roger's comment. With an angered hiss, she jumped up onto the counter where Little Dipper was resting in his cage.

"Delilah you promised me you wouldn't hurt that hedgehog! He's Brian's pet. Think about how mad Brian would be." Freddie cried.

Honestly I was surprised Little Dipper survived this long. Cats may be cute but they were natural predators. Ever since my soulmate arrived to bring me great joy and happiness, his feline companion had been eyeing the hedgehog and was seen licking her lips while near the cage. Something was bound to happen eventually.

Sure enough Delilah pushed the little door to the cage with her nose and it opened. This wasn't going to end well.

"Bad Delilah! Bad girl!" Freddie shrieked.

Little Dipper spiked up his quills and ran out of the cage disappearing into the bedroom. Freddie picked up Delilah forbidding the cat from chasing him.

"I'll go get him." I said venturing into the bedroom. "Here little hedgehog! C'mon! We'll keep you safe from Delilah!" I looked all around but was unable to find him. Where could he have gone? The windowsill was flooded with rainwater. Who's idea was it to keep the window wide open on a rainy day? I went to close it noticing Brian's Jeep pulling up to the flat. Well Roger would be happy. Then I spotted the hedgehog sprinting away far off into the distance. Oh no! The rain had stopped, but that didn't put Little Dipper in any less danger. Freddie could prevent Delilah from attacking, but if the hedgehog ran into a stray on the street then it would be game over. Someone could step on him by accident. Or he could get run over by a car. This wasn't good.

"BRIMI'S HOME!" I could hear Roger's scream from miles away. We were going to have to tell Brian that Little Dipper was gone and he'd be devastated.

"Hello, Roger, love...Honey get off of me please!"

"But I missed you!"

"I need to put the groceries away. I mostly bought canned and microwavable stuff to make it easier on us so we don't have to slave away for hours and hours at the stovetop. I'm sure it'll still taste good. I also bought more hedgehog food for Little Di--Say, why is his cage empty?"

I panicked. Thinking of how heartbroken Brian would be losing his little friend on Thanksgiving of all the days, I did something very bizarre. I shifted forms, but not into another person. This time I became a hedgehog, a very specific hedgehog. It was either this or tell Brian that I wasn't quick enough to catch Little Dipper and it was probably me who was dumb enough to leave the window open to begin with. I really didn't think this plan through too well.

"Well you see Brian, Delilah really didn't mean to misbehave, but..." Freddie's voice carried much louder as I crawled closer to the now giants. The quills on my back stood up as a defense mechanism. Huh. This was my first time as an animal rather than a different person. I wasn't sure how much of the characteristics would become natural.

"Ah! There you are Little Dipper." Brian knelt down and picked me up. "Don't worry, Freddie. No harm done." He lowered me down into the cage. "So, where's John?"

Yeah I _really_ didn't think this plan through. Obviously I couldn't stay a hedgehog forever. The others would get suspicious and wonder where I disappeared to. Eventually I'd have to tell Brian that I lost the real Little Dipper. I couldn't keep up this lie for very long. I should've said something or changed back, but I didn't. Curious to see how they would react to my absence, I observed the three giants tearing the previously small flat apart in search of me.

"We would've found him already if he were invisible." Freddie reasoned. "I think he'd be calling for help if that were the case."

"The window is open in the bedroom." Roger noticed. "Do you think Deaky snuck out in search of Little Dipper? We should go after him and find him before he gets into any trouble."

Oh. So I would be the one getting into trouble. That was rich coming from Roger Taylor. Before I could assure them that this was a misunderstanding, Freddie rushed out the door desperately calling for me. Roger followed. "It stopped raining. I'll be fine. I'm more worried about John. You stay here, Bri, in case he comes back and wonders where everyone went." Delilah mewled something and disappeared out the door alongside Roger and Freddie.

Well that escalated quickly. I didn't expect them to drop everything and go out into the cold looking for me. Now I just dug myself into an even deeper hole it seemed. If I revealed myself, they'd be mad at me for putting them through this distress.

"Don't worry, Little Dipper. John's going to be fine. He's the bravest person I know. I doubt anything serious happened to him, and if it did Freddie and Roger will come to his rescue." Brian said.

 _'Me, brave?'_ I thought to myself. What a riot! I was so afraid of being honest that I concocted this ridiculous scheme to get out of telling the truth.

"I guess it's just you and me, again, isn't it, little one?" Brian sighed. "Remember those days? When it was just the two of us? I don't like to think about that anymore. Now that I found Deaky and Freddie and then they found my Roger, I finally feel like I belong. Too bad they don't feel the same."

What? Of course we felt the same. Well I couldn't speak for Roger and Freddie, but I personally cherished the little family we created. It was the most important thing in the world to me.

"I mean it's Thanksgiving and I'm going out of my way to make it feel like a real one with a loving family not spent all alone mourning about dying turkeys." Brian had a far away look in his eye as he reflected back to how he spent past Thanksgivings. I guess I didn't realize how much that must have hurt him. His parents could have skipped that turkey killing and stayed home with their son to celebrate, but upholding hunter tradition was more important to them it seemed. Poor Brian.

"The others just don't seem to understand that this is my first time to have something to be grateful for. Two new brothers, and a soulmate. I want to make this feast for them to show them how much they mean to me. But they're just going about their day. They really don't seem to care...Sorry Little Dipper. You probably don't want to hear me nag like this. I'm sure the boys love me very much. Just look at Roggie. He was all over me when I came back with the groceries. They certainly don't take me for granted. It's just one of my dumb gripes."

"It's not a dumb gripe, Brimi." I said.

"WHAT THE F--" Brian passed out. Oops. Probably not the best idea to speak to him in this form. I transformed back, accidentally breaking the cage in the process as I was now much too big for it. Damn it! I couldn't do anything right.

Brian blinked open his eyes. "John?" He sat up, chuckling. "What the hell, Deaky?" He didn't seem mad at all so that was a good thing.

I gave my friend a hug. It was a rare thing for me to show physical affection toward anyone besides Freddie, but Brian seemed like he could use a hug. Well _both_ of us could use a hug. "I'm sorry, Brian. We would never take you for granted. None of us really experienced a true Thanksgiving so we didn't know how special it could be. That's why we seemed so disinterested...Well also the tofurkey had a little something to do with it as well."

"I know that, John. Don't listen to me rambling on and on while I'm in one of my sour moods. It's meaningless dribble." Brian dismissed. "What does this have to do with you pretending to be Little Dipper? I'm so confused. You scared the living daylight out of me!"

Time to come clean. "I'm sorry, Bri. Little Dipper--" I was cut off when the door opened. In walked Freddie and Roger. Freddie was holding Deliah in his arms but the shocking thing was the real Little Dipper alive and well nuzzled between the cat's two paws. She purred contentedly resting her head on his quills.

"We couldn't find Deaky, but Delilah made a new friend." Freddie announced. "We just came back because it looked like it was going to rain again and we didn't want Roger to--Deaky!" Freddie put down the animals and rushed to my side hugging me. "Darling! Where were you? We were worried sick! Please don't ever leave me again!"

"I'm fine, Freddie." I assured him. "But I'm glad we're all together again. We need to celebrate Thanksgiving properly even if it is with tofurkey because I have so very much to be thankful for. My big brothers who love me and would do anything for me, and the best husband in the world. Please let's enjoy ourselves and be grateful for each other because Brian worked really hard to get all of the food--"

"--Actually it's canned and microwaveable, so it wasn't too much trouble--"

"--Bri, shut up and let Deaky finish!" Roger interrupted Brian's interruption.

"Point is I love you three because you're my family and that's what Thanksgiving is all about, right? Now let's all thank Brimi for making this a new Queen tradition."

"We love you too, Deaky." Brian said. "Now are you going to tell me why you were a hedgehog?"

"I thought I had lost Little Dipper." I explained relaying the crazy story that would make this a Thanksgiving we'd never forget.

"Even if we had lost Little Dipper, I wouldn't be mad at you." Brian assured me. "You're my best friend, Deaks. I know you'd never do something to purposefully upset me."

"I guess I overreacted." I said.

"It's okay." Freddie planted a kiss on my cheek. "You must've been so very cute as a hedgehog. I can only imagine. You're such a sweetheart, my love. I simply can't get over you, darling!"

"I can't believe you fainted, Brian!" Roger laughed. "I wish I was here to see it!"

"I didn't faint...I merely blacked out for a moment. You don't expect your hedgehog to talk back to you." Brian said.

We all helped Brian prepare the feast. Well, Freddie just helped decorate and set the table because even cooking with a microwave was bad luck for the the frontman. We didn't want the flat to burn down. I forced myself to eat the tofurkey without regurgitating. "This is...really good!" I lied patting my stomach and giving a thumbs up as the wiggly substance slid down my throat.

"I know right!" Brian said. "It tastes good and no animals were harmed! Plus it's healthy too."

Roger ran to go throw it up in the sink. Freddie, on the other hand, didn't even bother to try it, and just helped himself to the side dishes which weren't bad at all. The stuffing was my favorite...probably because there was bread in it.

"Hey!" Roger, clearly not hungry anymore, looked out the window. "That's not rain. What is that?" He put his hand against the frosted glass and shivered. "Look! There's white stuff everywhere!"

Freddie snickered. "That's what she said!"

"Very funny, Fred! But I'm serious! It's white rain. What's going on?" Roger cried.

"It's snow, silly!" Brian laughed.

"Snow?" Roger repeated cluelessly. What a cutie! He had so much to learn about the surface world.

"The first snowfall of the season." Freddie proclaimed. "Look how magical it is! I love the winter. It's so beautiful!"

I never really appreciated the beauty of the snowfall because I hated the cold so much. Cuddling next to Freddie I didn't seem to mind it anymore.

"Is this what happens when we migrate south to warmer waters during the winter? There's an urban legend that the water freezes. Is that true?" Roger pondered.

"It is true." Brian said. "Things freeze on land too and instead of rain you get hail and snow."

"Wow!" Roger exclaimed. "I can't wait to write to Clare. She'll never believe any of this!"

And to think, he was complaining about how bored he was and how he had nothing to tell Clare in his letter earlier today. How things can change in the blink of an eye. Brian grinned when he saw Delilah licking Little Dipper like she would a kitten in her care. "It seems like those two are getting along. A true holiday miracle."

"Indeed, darling." Freddie agreed. He kissed the top of my head gently. "Everything is absolutely perfect and I couldn't be more thankful."

"Well said." I murmured leaning into his warm embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy? Yes. But what did you expect? It's a Thanksgiving Special! It's gonna be like a Hallmark Card. I refuse to have it any other way. Thanks for reading! 💞


End file.
